User blog:Cryptid Hunter93/Ideas, ideas, and ideas.
So, sorry for just making a blank page.. the wiki was being an ass and wouldn't let mr publish my original blog.. also, thanks for the rude comment, Tiny, appreciate it. That aside, leggo, yo. So in chat the other day Kelly linked us a picture of a dog (it was a total mutt but she loved it). And I got to thinking, why don't we have a Pack? Not cats, but dogs. They would just be called 'The Pack' and there would e only one. Kelly, Kelsey, and Osp jumped on the idea and here's my answers to a few questions you may have for it: "This a cat role-play site! We can't have dogs!" Who says we can't have dogs? I've seen several other successful Wikis with dogs, wolves, etc, along with their cats. "How would they be ranked?" Well, petty much the same as the Clans, but with tweaks for the names and jobs of ranks. Alpha Male: The full out, undisputed leader. He's the shiznit and what he says goes. Failure to comply with his rules result in death, banishment, or stripping of rank. Another wolf can challenge him for the position in a fight, and the winner would be the leader. If the leader wins, he remains leader and can choose whether to kill his challenger, or let him live as an Omega the lowest of the low. If the challenger wins, he becomes leader, the former leader becomes Omega, and any young offspring of the old leader would more than likely be killed. Aplha Female: The Alpha Female is simply the leaders mate and treated like a queen. More often than not she is the only she-dog allowed to breed. She may choose other dogs that can breed. Healer: In charge of taking care of the sick, wounded, pregnant,or nursing members of The Pack. Once he/she gets old, they take on a trainee and teach he/she the ways of healing. Beta: A Beta is like the deputy of a Clan or Heir of The Storm Fronts. It is one of the Alpha Pair's pups and is second in command. Takes over after the death of Aplha Male/Female. Subordinates: Like Warriors/Members. Take care of hunting, fighting, and pleasing the Alphas. Dams: Pregnant she-dogs or she-dogs with pups. Pups: The name of a dog from birth to six moons of age. Omegas: The lowest of the low. They eat last and are subject to constant harassment of the Alphas and Subordinates. Elders: Not many of these. These are dogs who are too old to perform their duties. Most dogs are killed or driven out once they become old, so this a relatively rare rank to possess. They receive roughly the same treatment as an Omega. "WHo would be in charge of this group?" Emma, Kelly, and myself. Emma for coding, genetics, etc. Kelly and I for order, rules, etc. Leave your votes, comments on this group in the comments! This group won't go up for a while if it gets approved, most likely a month or two. But I think this would be a fun thing to do, and if it doesn't work, oh well. We'll just trash it. YES WE WILL MAKE BLANKS FOR THIS GROUP. EDIT In a few weeks I plan on having a Wiki just for this set up. When it's done I'll post the link to it on this blog and you can stop by or join if you would like! Category:Blog posts